The present inventions relate to the field of manufacturing fabric-covered articles and, preferably, the manufacture of fabric-covered belt buckles. Basically, the inventions disclosed herein relate to a method and invention for first forming the fabric-covered belt buckle by gluing a buckle insert, in the shape of the belt buckle, between layers of a buckle backing sheet and fabric. This is done in an extremely quick, efficient and highly inexpensive manner and, yet, provides the finished product with a look and feel of a much more expensive, hand-stitched belt buckle. Also, the present invention relates to a trimming apparatus which takes the fabric-covered belt buckle insert, sandwiched by being glued between a layer of fabric and a backing sheet, and trims the excess backing sheet and fabric from around the outside edge of the belt buckle and from within the central aperture of the belt buckle to produce a finished product which is extremely aesthetically pleasing, yet, as previously mentioned, inexpensively and quickly produced. The inventions disclosed herein have particular applicability to the garment industry, fabric covered articles, for example, including costume jewelry, accessories, but with particular relevance to providing fabric-covered belt buckles. These belt buckles are then used in connection with matching or contrasting fabric belts to produce visually pleasing, expensive-looking, yet inexpensively made fabric-covered belts.